jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Gold
November 14, 2018http://jojo-animation.com/music/ |price = ¥1,000 |use = Golden Wind Episodes 2 - TBA |storyboard = |director = |anidirector = |execanidirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = |editing = |3dcg = |coldesign = |photo = |tween = Inspection |finish = |previous = Great Days |next = TBA |exedirector = |colors = VentoAureo }} "Fighting Gold" is the first opening of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind and the eighth overall opening of the series' TV anime adaptation. It was performed by Coda, with lyrics by Neko Oikawa and composition/arrangement by Toshiyuki Omori. The full version of the song was released for purchase in download stores on October 13, 2018, while the CD single will be released on November 14, 2018, along with access on popular song streaming platforms.https://cho-animedia.jp/music/56022/ Opening animation The opening begins on a pedestal shot of a stone statue standing dramatically on a rock, surrounded by a crimson scarf and a chain. Another shot follows of the chains being dragged upward by an Arrow head. At the same time, flashes of "J", "O", and "JO" letters and symbols are displayed leading up to show title. Giorno's bleeding hand appears, the blood dripping onto the floor before chains sprout forth from the puddles and surround Giorno, who keeps a defensive pose, but a determined gaze. Rose petals fly and the scene changes to Mista running into the light. Surrounded by the chains, the gunslinger draws his revolver, prepared to shoot as the camera zooms into the barrel. The rifling suddenly transforms into a spiral of chains, in the middle of which Trish helplessly falls, her face apathetic. The scene is cut to a stone head of Abbacchio's former partner in the police hitting the ground and turning into sand, the same sand which flows into and out of Abbacchio's hands. Abbacchio finds himself in a hourglass, revealing his feet sinking into the sand while the camera pans to reveal the other side, his double burdened by a mass of chains flowing upside-down into its hands from the hourglass' neck where the stream of sand would be coming in. The camera zooms into a chain and then zooms out, revealing multiple interposed shots of Narancia framed inside chain links with different lighting until he is seen from the back staring away with the wind blowing. The scene cuts to a symmetrical shot of Fugo, slowly revealing his face and turning to look at the camera before leaning back. Cue another chain link transitioning into Bruno walking with resolve among the chains and a blocky wall to his right, as well as a small sun rotating behind his head. At the same time, all characters turn into distinguishable color silhouettes. Suddenly, the silhouettes fade to reveal the members of Team Bucciarati who all reveal their Stands. Cut to a black and white scene where a hand (presumably Giorno's) turns the metal chains into green vines, returning the colors. A series of attacking animations commences for each member of the gang: Giorno summons Gold Experience who pummels the camera, Mista shoots a bullet which Sex Pistols kick into a different direction, Abbacchio uses Moody Blues to rewind the scene and change it into a red tunnel, Aerosmith comes in performing a loop and then shoots bullets identical to Bucciarati's spoon-like symbols into the camera before landing on Narancia's arms, Fugo summons Purple Haze who bumps its fists together and releases a thick cloud of its virus, and Bruno summons Sticky Fingers, who jumps out of a zipper and pummels the camera in turn. Sticky Fingers opens a zipper revealing a panning shot of a figure in a fetal position draped in a cloth among floating rose petals. The figure is revealed to be Trish, under different coloring, who turns and looks into the light. Cut to a scene where all the members of the gang firmly gaze at the light and walking towards it, in the foreground, the vines revert back into chains and three of the six chains are broken as the path to the light opens up for the characters to thread on. The opening ends of a shot of Vento Aureo's symbol in the trademark checkered background of the series. Lyrics Fighting Gold= |} |-| English Version (Unofficial lyrics)= Lyrics in italics are unconfirmed and may be incorrect. They are subject to change at any time. |} English Version Tracklist # Fighting Gold Lyrics: Neko Oikawa / Composition & Arrangement: Toshiyuki O'mori # Fighting Gold -English Ver.-''' Lyrics: Ako Takenaka / Composition & Arrangement: Toshiyuki O'mori # '''Fighting Gold (Instrumental) Trivia *Lyricist Neko Oikawa and composer Toshiyuki Omori are best known for their previous work together on " ", the opening theme of ; "Fighting Gold" is their first collaboration in 23 years. *The trio of Bucciarati, Abbacchio, and Narancia being surrounded by chains foreshadows their roles as the "Sleeping Slaves" whose fates are already decided and known before the story even begins. This is further solidified with the Stand Rolling Stones appearing for a brief moment at the beginning of the opening. *The statue in the beginning is in the same pose as Giorno takes on the cover of volume 62, though the scarf and chain are slightly different. *It is the first opening of the anime that doesn't feature Joseph Joestar, who had been present in all of the previous ones up to this part. *The English version contains the lyrics "Search for your crimson, it will be your guide," a nod to the true antagonist and their stand. References Site Navigation Category:Song Category:Music Category:Album